Washed Away
by Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko
Summary: "When your sins begin to pile up and get dirty what do you do?Wash them away of course." 4 "friends go on a boat ride as a treat to get away from all of the hard work for once, but they are met with huge wave crashing into them and suffocating them all. Surprising they wake up and find they are in an olf version of ... London? Many surprises await... Suck at summaries read.


Washed Away chapter 1: And so, it begins...

_"I lie paralytic, inside this soul, screaming for you til', my throat is numb. I wanna break I need a way out, I don't believe that its gotta be this was. The worst is, the waiting. In this world I'm suffocating." Rebirthing, Skillet_

_So damp and cold, Agh! Can't anyone hear me? Please save me! I dont want to die in the darkness! Please caress me and take me back home I do not want to be here anymore..._

We all walked down the habor having constant chatter between each other places fake smiles and facades trying to make everyone believe they are real, truly tricking ourselves in the process. How childish...

"Hm? Oi are you even listening to me!" I heard my "best friend" Alice say to me. "No I don't believe I was." I replied no emotion evident in my voice. "Haha that was awesome Cecile!" Stephany replied beside me laughing. "Yeah Yeah real funny can we all get on the boats now?" Alice replied tapping her foot before smiling happily. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" She said dancing in a small circle. Yep thats Alice for you bipolar as always.

"Please do calm down Alice we are almost there." Calla also known as Cal' stated boredly.

"Let's Go!" Alice called grabbing all of our hands running swiftly to the small row boat we were supposed to get in.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked looking at the row boat skeptically it looked as though it would fall apart at any moment .

"Of course now everyone get on!" Alice said happily pulling us all into the boat with her.

I sighed and got my self situated as Calla began to row the boat.

We all sat in silence into Alice broke it laying peacefully with her eyes closed almost as if she was asleep but her words proved she wasn't. "See isn't it get out of both of our mansions once in a while Cecile?" Alice said opening one eye and grinning at me.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied lazily looking around we were pretty far from the harbor now.

I closed my eyes falling asleep beside Stephany who had drifted off not to long ago.

_1 hour later_

"AHHHHHH!" Alice screeched. I groaned what was she screaming about? It had only been a couple minutes since I fell asleep right? So we couldn't have gotten to far away from the harbor. "AHHHH!" Was that? Stephany? She never screamed for anything!

My eyes shot open to see what was the matter just in time to see a huge wave hit our boat flipping it making us all go under water. I stopped myself from gasping not wanting water to flood my lungs.

I looked around and got a glance of Alice unconcious on the sea floor. I tried to reach her but I was finding it harder the more I swam. My muscles groaned in pprotest as I tried in vain to get to my "best friend". I was so close! Just a few more.. AHA! I grasped Alice's hand just as my time on no oxygen ran out and I found myself gasping for air, feeling my burning lungs with not the air they needed but water making them burn more.

I found myself slipping in and out of conciousness 'This is it huh?' I found myself think as I began to thrash around. 'No I have to avenge my family oka-san, Oto-san I promised I would avenge you I can't give up yet this hatred in my heart proves so!' I felt like screaming as my body started to become weak and everything become dark. 'I can't die yet I have to avenge them...' Were my lost concious thoughts before I felt myslef fully ingulfed in darkness.

Alice's P.O.V

The harbor, So quant and joyful... I hate it. " Today we are going on the boats and having a picnic to ease some of the tension from all of these cases the queen has given us doesn't that sound relaxing Cecile?" I asked smiling over to my "best friend". Until I saw she was walking in a daze as per usual.

"hm? Oi are you even listening to me!" I yelled furiocously and watched as she turned her head towards a bored expression plastered on her face angering me even more. "No I don't believe I was." Cecile said in monotone. "Haha that was awesome Cecile!" Stephany replied laughing obnoxiously making me growl under my breah.

"Yeah, Yeah real funny can we all get on the boats now? I asked tapping my foot impatiently waiting for the rest to hurry up. I felt a sudden burst of energy so I smiled happily "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" I giggled happily dancing in a small circle.

"Please do calm down Alice we are almost there." Calla stated making me want to growl or say bitter words to her but i bit it back and smiled brightly grabbing everyone's hands. "Let's Go!" I enthuastically replied running towards the docked boat. 'I guess track really did pay off' I found myself thinking andd giggled a bit.

I took a sudden halt at the minituare row boat that was big enough for all of us and probably another small child.

"I sure this is safe?" Cecile asked and I turned to her smiling brightly. "Of course now everyone get on!" I screeched joyfully hopping into one side of the boat beside Cal' who took it upon herself to row the boat.

Stepahny and Cecile sat infront of me both looking rather tired.

I sighed and got relaxed laying out, my arms behind my head to use as a pillow closing my eyes.

"See isn't it get out of both of our mansions once in a while Cecile?" I asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah I guess so." Cecile replied a lazy tone in her voice.

A opened one eye to see that Cal' had fallen asleep rowing 'tch' lazy piece of shit.' I thought. Cecile was slowly succumbing to sleep, and Stephany was passed out beside Cecilesoftly snoring.

'Hmm just as one of the most famous qoutes states "In Rome do as the Romans do." ' I fell asleep peacefully.

_55 mminutes later_

'Gah! The heck?' I was suddenly awoke from my black butler dream by a small but foreful wave of water hit me directly in the face getting my clothes soaked.

I opened my eyes lazily and glared at the water just in time to see a huge wave head ing for our very small boat.

My eyes widened and I gasped. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed scared for my life seeing the approaching wave. I suppose my scream woke Stephany because not longer after she screeched as well. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard her scream looking at the wave that was over top of us now.

I looked over at Cecile who had just wokenup with wide eyes as she looked at the humongous wave.

The wave slammed into us and the boat leaving several cuts on my shoulders and legs from impact.

I held my breath as the boat was flipped over and the current took control of my body rocking me back and forth hurting my ever ringing head.

I never was good at holding my breath I knew that for sure, so that means I will probably die from this. I felt my body hit sea floor just as I saw a familiar face.

'Cecile!' I felt like screaming as she neared me trying desperatly to get to by bypassing through the raging currents.

' Sorry Cecile I'm already to far gone.. but it was nice to know that you risked your life trying to save me instead of leaving me to drown and save yourself.' I thought just as a hand touched mine.

My eyes snapped open once again to see Cecile just barely grasping my hand, but it was to late...

I gasped taking in water instead of air the thing my lungs craved for as I started to loose concious.

I all the sudden felt fear well up inside of me making me start tio thrash around blindly. 'So damp and cold, Agh! Can't anyone hear me? Please save me! I dont want to die in the darkness! Please caress me and take me back home I do not want to be here anymore...' I thought as my body went limp and I uknowningly succumbed to the darkness.

To be continued...


End file.
